


I Want The World To See You Here, With Me

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunday - Freeform, fluff & humor, lazy sunday, sleepy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: He finds it funny how his sister loved to hear the birds chirp their songs in the morning.He hates it.So much.They disturb his peaceful sleep, urging him to grumble and blearily open his eyes.





	I Want The World To See You Here, With Me

**Author's Note:**

> don’t judge me hey soul sister is stuck in my head  
> ALSO!!  
> ME?!  
> FLUFF?!?!?!?!?!  
> you bet your ass  
> this is actually my first full fluff piece where no one gets hurt and no one cries  
> ......  
> enjoy

He finds it funny how his sister loved to hear the birds chirp their songs in the morning.

He hates it.

So much.

They disturb his peaceful sleep, urging him to grumble and blearily open his eyes. 

There’s a warmth pressed along his side, on his chest, wrapped around his waist. He smiles tiredly and presses his face into the mane of black hair he knows and loves all too much. 

It’s soft locks tickle his cheeks softly, dragging Lance back into a near slumber state as the owner stirs against him, shifting as he wakes up.

Lance smiles into his hair as he groans softly, rubbing his cheek along Lance’s chest.

”Good morning,” Lance mutters, tasting the fruity-ness of the shampoo he steals from Lance. 

He hums, tangles their legs together. “’mornin’.”

Lance sighs deeply, inhaling the scent of his own shampoo in his boyfriends hair. Keith hums once more and snuggles closer to Lance.

”’’morning,” he says through a yawn, hit breath scraping against his bare chest. He relishes in the feeling. “Wait... no...’said that ‘lready.”

“Yeah,” Lance laughs, reluctantly dragging his face away from Keith’s soft hair. The reward of seeing him rest against his chest with a messy bed head, dopey smile, and an oversized sweatshirt is worth it. “You did, sleepyhead.”

”’m not...” but he trails off, brows furrowed in concentration. Before Lance can ask ‘what’s wrong?’, he blinks, and smiles up at him sleepily. “No work.”

”No work,” Lance agrees.

He feels Keith relax against his chest, feels his eyelashes flutter as his eyes close. 

“Lan...Lance,” Keith mumbles, eyes still closed. Lance responds by squeezing Keith’s bicep. “Tell... tell them birds to... to shut the fuck up...”

Lance laughs softly, tilting his head down to catch Keith’s mouth in a kiss. Keith whines when Lance slips his arm down to his ass.

”What?” Lance asks, touching their noses together.

Keith giggles slightly, a sign that he is totally and completely exhausted, and flops his arm up and down on Lance’s waist. “‘was warm. Put it back.”

He laughs again, raises his arm to rest it against Keith’s shoulders.

”Good...”

Lance smiles as Keith’s breathing slows and evens out, before letting his own eyes close.

As much as he hates those birds, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. Those birds mean slow mornings where Keith would be openly adorable without pestering.

* * *

 

 

 

The birds don’t bother them again, that morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes fluffy and cute  
> i’ve never done this before so feedback is appreciated, so are kudos, whatever i normally say i’m too fuCKING LAZY,  
> also, where keith says “them birds”, that’s totally intentional, keith is just really tired.  
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
